Windy Days
by mutant
Summary: B/X, rewrite to another story i did, read and see


Title: Windy days (1/1)  
  
Author: Michael Dunbar  
  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Buffy  
  
Summary: Ermm read, a rewrite of an earlier story, first part is in Buffy's POV as well as the end part.  
  
--------------  
  
The wind, very powerful in its own right, but yet it can be very gently, tough yet it can be soft.  
  
The wind can pick up a house and throw them a distance away making it create a hole in the ground.  
  
But it can cool you on a hot day, gently caress the back of your neck with its embrace, and give you a sense of peace.  
  
Xander is like that; he can be tough when it is needed, and ever so soft at other times.  
  
I love him for it, he can make me smile like no other ever has, and he can give my life meaning. I would have never known that he could be so like.. Him if it wasn't for that day, that very windy day.  
  
  
  
----------- Flashback -------------------  
  
Rain pouring down in torrents, as the clouds seem to open and let loose the rage that is hold within at all other times. A tree bends in nearly an arch as the wind pushes it down unnaturally.  
  
Two figures stand facing each other, one a short blonde girl; her hair is clumped to her head as she stares enraged at the boy before her. He stands taller than she does and his eyes hold anger too as he looks at her.  
  
  
  
"Why are you being like this?" her voice in nearly a scream as she talks to him.  
  
"It's the way I feel Buffy" He replies and looks at her gently for a moment as he sees her head go down in a sigh.  
  
"You feel you have to leave?" she shouts back at him "you have to leave me?"  
  
"I'm not getting any younger Buffy, I can't stay around here forever.. Waiting"  
  
She looks at him in confusion.  
  
"Waiting for what?"  
  
He lifts his arms up in frustration letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You just don't get it do you?"  
  
"No" she replies then asks "Tell me"  
  
Stepping forward he lifts his hand up and gently brushes it against her cheek and she unconsciously leans into his touch.  
  
"I can't be here" he continues "because your not with me"  
  
He places a finger gently over her lips as she was about to interrupt.  
  
"Don't speak" he says quietly to her and she nods "I wish everyday that you were, ever since Anya left" His ex fiancee's name makes him sigh in sadness but he continues "I thought.. We could go somewhere, I don't know, just be something"  
  
Tears flow freely down his cheeks as he looks at her face with gentle eyes, he wipes his hand across her forehead pushing matted hair out of the way.  
  
"I, I loved you from the start, the very first day, your beauty dazzled me" She smiles "and your personality astounded me "you were and always have been perfect, you turned me down back then and I get that.. I do, but lately I thought maybe.. some looks were returned, a gesture here and there, but I guess I was wrong"  
  
Bringing her head slowly to his lips he lingers a kiss there and pulls back.  
  
"I love you" He says "I can't be here, When .. Someone else comes along, I couldn't take that.. I love you but now I'm leaving you""  
  
As he is about to walk away she grabs his hand making him turn to look in her direction.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"You're giving up, you're going to leave me like every other fucking man? Like everyone does?" He reaches forward to pull her into a hug but she pushes him away "don't touch me.. I thought you was different.. You are.. You can't leave"  
  
As he turns again to walk away she pulls him around and attaches her lips to his gently. She draws back and sees his dazed face and smiles.  
  
"You think I don't love you?" She asks "you think, those looks weren't real, they were. I love you"  
  
A tear slides from her left eye and down her cheek before it drops to the floor below. He pulls her to his chest and she hugs him crying.  
  
  
  
"I just thought, if I did, you'd run away like all the other men I have ever known, that if I told you you'd instantly jump aboard a one way train"  
  
She pulls back.  
  
"But it was the other way around, I didn't tell you and you are leaving, I've been feeling different about you for over a year but I never did anything about it"  
  
She goes on her tiptoes and kisses him on the nose.  
  
"I was jealous of all the women you have dated over the last year, I wanted to beat the living daylights out of every one of them"  
  
She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
"I wanted to grab you and kiss you and hold you"  
  
He leans down and presses his lips to hers, then pulls back ever so slowly.  
  
"You should have told me, you could and can talk to me about anything"  
  
"I know" she replies "but I was scared"  
  
Off his look she adds "very scared, me the slayer can you believe it scared of dating and being in love"  
  
"I never see you as the slayer" he replies "I see you as you, beautiful, strong and just wonderful Buffy, you walked in and took my heart and have never let go of it"  
  
The rain still pounds down on both of them.  
  
"Are you leaving?" she asks  
  
"Like a job can hold anything against your kisses" he replies "I love you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well unless it's Bill Gates job then it'd win in a pinch" he replies joking.  
  
She nudges him in the ribs and he smiles.  
  
"Let's go inside" he says  
  
"Wait"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just listen to the wind"  
  
The wind blows around them, rain drenching them to the bone but two big smiles are present on their faces.  
  
--------------- End Flashback ----------------  
  
  
  
A smile is present on Buffy's face as she listens. The wind blows strong outside and makes the windows rattle.  
  
Two big arms encircle her as she lays there in bed.  
  
"You okay" Xander asks  
  
"Never better"  
  
"Me too" he replies  
  
"Just listening to the wind"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Hearing it rattle the windows, makes me feel comfort, comfort that I'm in here with my husband at my side who loves me, it is wild out there and awful, but in here I have you and always will"  
  
He smiles then tugs a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you," she says  
  
"I know, I finally know" he replies and kisses her on the cheek. 


End file.
